Flipped Switches
by Amamiya Toki
Summary: Part of the AkaKuro AU! Challenge. Even though she is a member of the school's most feared group, Kuroko Tetsuna sure doesn't look the part. However, those who underestimate her will soon learn that books really shouldn't be judged by their covers. Especially when they have switches you shouldn't flip. fem!Akashi/fem!Kuroko with fem!Aomine/fem!Kise on the side. Complete.


**Theme: Bullies AU**

**Akashi:** The leader of a four-member gang from a famous all-girls high school, a fact that is hidden from the teachers. Her father is a wealthy businessman who is not often at home.

**Kuroko:** One of the members of Akashi's gang. Despite how she look and acts, she should not be taken lightly. She grew up in a normal family, but was often bullied as a child. It was Akashi who picked her up and gave her the courage to stand up for herself (perhaps in the wrong way, ehehe.)

**Notes: Inspired from Skip Beat!'s Box-R arc, so the setting is about the same as the time Kyouko as Natsu confronted Chiori as Yumika, which is at the karaoke. All characters are gender-bended and they are all in high school, which means that it's yuri instead of yaoi this time. However, this story is supposedly rated for violence and language… amidst other things. I'm trying this one out to test my limits on scenes that require more brutal treatment of characters, so I'll see how far I can go. Also, any slut-shaming (if any) is not intended. Another point is that I started this when I had a fever so I was a little out of my mind back then.**

**Name changes:**

Akashi Seijuurou: Akashi Seika (赤司 征華)

Kuroko Tetsuya: Kuroko Tetsuna (黒子 テツナ)

Aomine Daiki: Aomine Miki (青峰 深輝)

Kise Ryouta: Kise Ryouko (黄瀬 良子)

Himuro Tatsuya: Himuro Tatsumi (氷室 辰実)

Midorima Shintarou: Midorima Makoto (緑間 真琴) (mentioned)

Warnings for: Violence, Bullying, Harassment, Character Abuse, Bad Language aka. Profanities that are so bad that this author would rather die than use them in real life, OOC characters (especially Kuroko), Yuri (fem!Akashi/fem!Kuroko and fem!Aomine/fem!Kise)

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and its franchise._**

* * *

**AkaKuro AU Challenge Day 35**

**Bullies AU  
**

**"Flipped Switches"**

"It's you, isn't it? The heartless person who tormented Tatsumi with those threats and even beat her up? Do you know that she's in hospital now; after all you had done to her? Thanks to you and your little gang spreading those lies about her, she can't even show her face outside anymore, much less in school! Don't you have anything to say about that, you cruel witch?"

At the accusation from her schoolmate Kagami Taiga, Akashi Seika did not even bother to look up from her nails. Her eyes were fixed instead on the movements of her friend's, Kise Ryouko's, hands as they worked on her nails with the skills of a professional manicurist. However, she had heard every word that was being hurled at her; there wasn't a need for her to reply personally, because someone else would in her steed.

"Hah? Tatsumi? Who the hell is that?"

The person who did so was Aomine Miki, the tallest girl of the five girls currently present in the room. She was sprawled over the cushioned seats with her legs up, not the least bothered that she was exposing her panties to the world.

"I believe she is referring to Himuro Tatsumi, Miki-san. You mean you have forgotten? She was the one who dared to act against Seika-san recently, and you were the one who put her in her place."

The girl who sat in between Akashi and Aomine was the complete opposite of the latter. Kuroko Tetsuna sat with the grace and manner of a well-bred lady, her legs closed together and feet on the floor. Her emotionless expression accompanied her monotonous voice, as she remains unaffected by the commotion around her.

"Hmm… that one, huh? I really can't seem to remember her, though."

"How mean of you, Mikicchi. She even put up such a splendid display for us, being able to pick a fight with you of all people. The very least you can do is remember her name."

"Like I bother."

"You… You're despicable! All of you! Don't you have the least bit of remorse after hurting someone?"

"Remorse? Why? It's not like we have that much time to think about every little person who crosses our path."

"I don't want to hear you speak, ganguro bitch! I want to hear it directly from that leader of yours!"

"A person like you is a million years too early to even make Seika-san lift her finger; for her to even utter a word would take much longer than that. Kagami-san, do you even realize what kind of situation you have gotten yourself in? You are now like a newborn poodle in front of a lioness. You better quit while you're ahead, if you do not want to make things worse for yourself."

"Only a fool would ignore Tetsu's advice like that, so you better be a good girl and leave now when you can."

"Hah? You have to be joking! I'm not going to leave until you agree to apologize to Tatsumi for what you have done and visit her at the hospital!"

It was silent for several long moments, until Aomine and Kise both burst in laughter, even to the point of clutching their stomachs and even doubling over.

"W-What's so amusing? I'm being serious here! You'll be sorry if you thought I was joking!"

"So barks the newborn poodle. What do you think, Seika-san?"

"Hmm…" their leader mused without taking her eyes off her nails. "Let's see..."

"Oi, Seika, you mean you're actually considering of doing something about it? You got to be kidding me, right?"

"Silence, Miki. I can't think with you blabbering on and on like that."

"Who are fooling, Seika-san? You aren't even putting in effort to pretend to think."

"As expected of my adorable Tetsuna, you know me the best."

"Please, you're flattering me."

"So, what are we going to do? It's not like Seicchi would ever to do anything with her own hands."

"So? What are we going to do? If we dilly dally for too long, the poodle's gonna start getting impatient and start nipping at something."

"There is no need to worry; dogs who can only bark do not bite."

"Nice one, Tetsu!"

"K-Kehh!" Kagami clenched her fists in anger as she took in every word they spat about her.

"What is it, Pochi, you got something to say to us?"

"Now now, Miki. It's not polite to refer to a mutt by such a commonly given name when it already has its own."

"Though that name is more suited for a little kitten rather than a pup, I say. So, what next, Seicchi?"

"Hmm..."

"Oi oi oi. That again, Seika? Even I'm finding this boring already, so make up your mind, even if it's on a whim."

"Let's see... I just got a fantastic idea. Why don't we play around with her for a bit?"

"Again? We didn't we just start with a brand new toy just the other day?"

"You mean Makoto? But well, you know how I can never say to having more than just one. Why don't we just have some fun with this other one just this once, just to pass the time?"

"Sounds great to me! Let's get this started!" Aomine grinned springing up from her seat and ready to get into action.

"Calm down, Miki. I wasn't finished with my instructions yet."

"Oh?"

"Tetsuna."

"Yes, Seika-san?"

"May I leave it into your hands this time?"

"I do not mind, but why me of all people?"

"I have noticed that you have been holding back for a long time now, just to let Miki and Ryouko have some fun of their own. Also, it has been a while since I've seen you let loose, so I don't see why you shouldn't. I'll even throw in a small reward if you wish."

"You are just giving me no excuse to refuse, aren't you?"

"Perhaps so. But even without that reward I promised, you'll still do it, won't you?"

"Isn't that a given? Tetsucchi can never say no to Seicchi."

"Sending someone like that… are you going easy on me? I can easily overpower someone like that!"

"Hey, that newborn poodle over there. I think you got the wrong idea."

"Hah?"

"We aren't sending out Tetsucchi against you because we are going easy against you. In fact, it's the opposite. If you don't know what I'm trying to imply then you'll have to see for yourself."

"Tetsuna?" Akashi gave her friend a small smile, finally looking up from her nails. Even though the rest of her sentence remained unspoken, it was clearly understood by her three friends.

"I understand, Seika-san. How much would you like to be entertained today?"

"How much, you ask... let's see, I'm in the mood for Level 5 today."

"Level 5… you say?"

"Yes. And I expect you to provide me the best entertainment possible from while the colour dries until Ryouko finishes applying the top coat. Can you meet my expectations, Tetsuna?"

"Leave it to me, Seika-san."

**XXX**

"And now for the next question, Kagami-san." That was what was into Kagami's ear by the girl who was straddling her from behind, her weight pushing her down onto the hard floor and a hand pulling her hair in a manner that her head was forced back. Her voice was laced with "In what year did Tokugawa Ieyasu receive from Emperor Go-Youzei the title of Shogun?"

"T-The year... 1600...!"

"Oopsie, you guessed wrong. That may be the year he came to power, but the right answer is... the year 1603."

A chuckle escaped from the girl's lips, as she tugged Kagami's hair harder to pull her head further back. In her other hand was a large PET bottle, only half-filled with liquid; the other half had already been used earlier. Kuroko repositioned herself, so that her knee was digging into Kagami's back. The taller of the two girls could not hold back her gasp of pain from having pressure put on her backbone, and a good amount of the cola remaining the plastic bottle was dumped into her gaping mouth. Unable to swallow it all, the dark brown liquid overflowed from her mouth down her chin and neck.

An expression of sadistic glee was now on Kuroko's previously expressionless face as her victim coughed, choked and spluttered, writhing under her weak and helpless.

"Let us continue, shall we? This should be an easy question for you. Which day in July 1853 did Commodore Perry arrive on the shores of Japan?"

"The... fourth!"

"Uh-uh. It is the fourteenth. My apologies if you were actually thinking of Independence Day. Time for another round of punishment, it seems."

She held the bottle over her victim's head once again.

"N-No! Please st—!"

In the meantime, as Kuroko was happily playing, Aomine watched with raised eyebrows next to Akashi, who was still having her nails done.

"Whoa. Tetsu always acts like a different person when she's enjoying herself. It's scary how she's ditching out those questions and playing with her without dropping her polite speech. Think that poodle has pissed herself yet?"

"It's like some forbidden switch in her head that should be left untouched was flipped. Then again, people like that interest you the most, don't they, Seicchi?"

"You are right, but that not only it, Ryouko. She and I... we are both alike, and very much so."

"But Level 5 for her first time? I feel can't help but to feel pity for that poodle."

"Oh? But it's also Tetsucchi's first time doing Level 5, if I'm not mistaken."

"S-Seriously? You mean the last time she her switch was flipped wasn't Level-5?"

"I'm afraid it wasn't."

"Whoa."

"But if I'm not mistaken, I heard that this poodle grew up in America? Wouldn't Japanese history be a little tough for her? Even for Mikicchi, who hasn't left the country even once, it's already difficult enough."

"Hey. I took offence to that."

"Are you going to hit me, Mikicchi?"

"If I weren't in love with your boobs I would."

"You mean you love my boobs more than you do me? I'm hurt, Mikicchi!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Replying to your question before you started your little couple's quarrel with Miki, Ryouko… who cares whether it will be difficult for her or not? As long as it's entertaining, I can't be bothered about the small details."

"... You are one hell of a cruel woman, Akashi Seika. Is that really blood that runs in your veins, not ice and snow?"

"Or so I have been asked many, many times. I'm just an ordinary human being, just like you and Ryouko, Miki."

"I find that incredibly hard to believe, though."

"Hey, Tetsucchi's cola bottle just got emptied. Looks like things are going to get really serious from here."

"Moving on... Which year did the policy of Sakoku end?"

"The year... 1854..."

"Oh? Not bad. But I was asking for the era, following the Japanese Imperial Calendar, and the corresponding year. This would mean that you are dead wrong."

With a hard kick, Kagami was forced onto her back. She held onto the edge of the nearby table, trying to stand, but failed to do so as Kuroko grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. Hovering above her victim with a smile of malicious ecstasy, she started to run her hand up Kagami's thigh, pushing the hem of her skirt up to fully expose her legs and her underwear.

"S-Stop! What are you doing?"

"Unfortunately for you, Kagami-san," With each word spoken, Kuroko slowly unbuttoned the other girl's blazer before doing the same to the white long-sleeved blouse she wore underneath. "We have run out of cola, thanks to how stupid you are. The real fun begins here and now."

"P-Please, stop..."

"I am afraid I cannot do that. If I recall, I gave you warning earlier, but you did not heed it. For getting into a situation such as this, you have no one to blame but yourself."

Reaching into the pocket of her blazer, she took out a marker.

"W-What is that?"

"This, Kagami-san, is something called a permanent skin marker. I recently received it from Seika-san as a gift." She uncapped the marker, dropping the red cap back in her pocket. "It's a wondrous thing that has helped me in many situations."

"P-Perma…nent…?"

"Hey, that looks like fun! Tetsu, lemme in on this!"

"Be my guest."

"Hoo-ray!" Aomine grinned, hopping over to the table to help Kuroko hold their victim down. Kagami tried to keep Aomine away, but without avail. "Whoa. Hold still, you little piece of shit. Don't you go moving about; I might have to break something of yours if you do."

"Let's see... what's that phrase the people over that side of the world like to use when they're trying to seduce someone? Ah, yes… 'Fuck me'… was it? Let's engrave it where everyone can see, shall we? For example..." Using her knee she forced Kagami to spread her legs further apart, placing the nib of the marker on her right thigh, on the curve between her inner and outer parts of it. "Here?"

"N-No! Not ther—!"

"Do it, Tetsu!"

"With pleasure."

If Aomine's hand wasn't clamped over her mouth, Kagami would have started shrieking in her protest.

Kuroko clicked her tongue, pulling the marker away. "Miki-san, think you could help a little over this end instead of ogling at her jugs? I cannot write if she is thrashing and moving around like that in such a violent manner."

"Right-o."

"You do not plan to deny that you were ogling, were you?" Kuroko rolled her eyes. "Make sure she is unable to move around too much... ah, can you not put your legs in a hold over there? If you do that, I cannot write."

"Jeez, stop being fussy and do it already."

"Yes yes, I know." Now with her victim held firmly down Kuroko was able to proceed. "Let's see... how was it spelt again? 'F'... 'U'... 'C'..."

"Doesn't 'C' come before 'U'?"

"No, it doesn't, Mikicchi."

"There, it is done. Where and what else shall we write?"

"How about from here," Aomine pressed her finger onto Kagami's left collarbone and ran it down to her breast. "To here?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I wonder... Ryou, got any ideas?"

"Hmm... How about this one: 'Suck my tits'?"

"Oh, your favourite phrase? That's a good one! Tetsu, do it!"

"Coming right up."

"Hey, that's not my favourite!"

"Oh, right. I forgot your favourite one was 'lick my cunt'."

"Oi!"

"If you two are going to flirt, please find yourselves a private room where no one can hear you."

"Sorry 'bout that, Tetsu."

"By the way, that was a good one. Shall we use it?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

"Where shall I put it?"

"Anywhere that's big enough. How about her stomach?"

"That'll do."

"Mm! Mm mmnn nghh!" By this time Kagami was truly frightened, so much so that she started tearing up. However, that did not mean that the brutal harassment would cease.

"Sorry dear, can't hear a word you're trying to say."

"Shall we move on, or is there anything else you want me to write?"

"Is there anywhere else?"

"Her left thigh's still untouched."

"Let's go for 'I (heart) dicks'? Or maybe 'cocksucker' might be better."

"Sometimes I am amazed by how vulgar your language can be, Miki-san." Kuroko gave a little sigh as she followed along with her friend's whim. "I am not surprised if we used all of Carlin's Seven Dirty Words already."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I was speaking to myself." After she was done writing the last word, she recapped the marker and put it back in her pocket.

She stepped away from Kagami to fetch another bottle, one that was handed to her by Kise.

"Aww, no more?" Aomine feigned a pout, but still retaining the amused expression on her face in anticipation to what her friend had planned next.

"I decided to try something else. Please do me a favour and turn our poodle around, so that her face is facing the table. And when you're done, I would like you to step aside, Miki-san. I do not want this getting on your person."

Kagami's position was changed to her earlier one, when she was being quizzed by Kuroko, who was now re-straddling her at the waist. The bottle in the latter's hand opened with a 'pop', and just as the stench of chemical fumes reached her nose the entire bottle of nail polish remover was dumped over her head. Fortunately, none of it got into her eyes or mouth.

"Eww, that stuff smells nasty." Aomine grimaced, pinching her nose and retreating a few steps. "So that's why you told me to step back, huh."

"No, that is not it, actually." Kuroko took another object from that same pocket and lifted it up to show it to Aomine, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Doesn't that belong to that girl... Haizaki was it?"

"She 'gave' it to me the other day as a peace offering of sorts, when Ryouko-san went to teach her a lesson last month."

"Looks like the offering wasn't good enough for our fashionable little princess."

"But of course; who would want something like that?"

"No one, usually, unless you are a fan of cancer sticks. Still, I never thought that it would end up being useful." Kagami was freed of the hold on her, and the girl remained on the floor, unable to move from where she sat.

With a flick or two of her thumb, Kuroko managed to ignite the flame on the lighter in her hand. She bent down in front of Kagami, and slowly she moved the lighter closer to her face, stopping just about a hand's width away.

"Say, Kagami-san, I heard that you like to play with fire. How about this? I will set you free… if you would go up in flames. What would you say to that? It's a good deal, is it not?"

"N-No…" Kagami jerked her head back as far as she could, trying her best to put some distance between her acetone-soaked skin and the naked flame. She tried to move back, as far as she could, but with the edge of the table poking at her back she knew that it would be a futile effort.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid that you do not have a choice."

Slowly the flame was brought closer and closer to Kagami's face, and she shut her eyes, whispering a silent prayer in her head. It seemed to have worked, because just as the flame was mere centimeters close to her face, a command was issued.

"Stop."

It was only a single word, but it was more than enough to make everything and everyone, perhaps even time, stop. The reason behind that was not because of the word that was spoken but rather from whose lips it was spoken.

"... Seika-san?"

"That's enough, Tetsuna. As much as I would like to allow you to continue, it would be too much of a risk. Even you would not go as far as to damage a lady's face, would you?"

"I see. I understand." Kuroko extinguished the fire of the lighter and put it away. "I shall stop here."

"Che, it's over already? What a waste, since we finally got to see Tetsu let loose and go all the way for once."

"What do you mean by, 'for once', Miki-san? Are you implying that I constantly portray myself as a person who is uptight?"

"It's not that you're uptight, Tetsucchi, you're just too reserved. Or at least, that's how most people think of you."

"Is that how it seems?"

"It's not how it 'seems' more than how it actually is."

"But that is what makes Tetsuna who she is, isn't it?"

"Speaking of which, Seika-san, where's my reward?"

"… I guess that bit about wanting to be spoilt is also what makes Tetsucchi who she is, huh?"

"I do not want to hear that from you, Ryouko-san."

"S-So mean, Tetsucchi!"

"Since you can't wait, it can't be helped. Come here, Tetsuna."

Kuroko did as she was told, and walked over to where Akashi was still sitting.

"I meant here, my dear." Akashi patted her lap, and raised both arms out towards her beloved.

"Is it okay?"

"If I'm the one who told you to, then it's fine, isn't it? Come, we don't have time to waste"

Kuroko didn't say anything in reply to Akashi, and instead did as she was told to. With her legs positioned at her side, she sat on Akashi's lap and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She said nothing else, allowing the other girl to stroke her hair tenderly with one hand and the other to rest on the curve of her hips.

Akashi let out a small chuckle and commented, "You're so light, Tetsuna. Have you been eating enough?"

"I have my three meals a day without fail."

"That's no good, then. You need to eat more. Your portions are barely enough to feed a mouse."

"That is an exaggeration."

"But the fact that you eat too little still remains. We are going out for dinner tonight, and I expect you to finish everything I put on your plate."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm doing this out of concern for you. Don't complain."

Kuroko pouted, but mumbled out a hushed "Yes, Seika-san." in reply. Akashi smiled, and cupping the back of Kuroko's head she brought their faces closer together so she could capture those pink lips in a firm, deep kiss.

Having expected this, Kuroko allowed her eyes to flutter close and herself to sink into the kiss. She responded to it with as much eagerness as Akashi, but did not take the lead and left the helm to her beloved. Even though she was physically on top, she simply followed along, going with the flow. When she felt that her lover had enough of simply locking lips and wanted to go further, she opened her mouth slightly, and immediately Akashi took the opportunity to slide her tongue into her mouth.

As their mouths were occupied, Akashi managed to grasp at another opportunity. The hand that was on Kuroko's hip moved, and pulling out a portion of her tucked-in shirt out of her skirt she slid it under her clothes, feeling the warm skin of her stomach. This elicited a muffled gasp from Kuroko, but the kiss was not broken. Smirking in the kiss at the thought of teasing her lover, Akashi decided to test how far she could go.

She moved that hand further up, up, up... until she could feel the under-wire of her lover's bra. Her fingers slid smoothly under the cloth-covered metal, and stretching out her hand, she took the firm breast in her palm and squeezed it, hard. Into the kiss Kuroko moaned, in both pain and pleasure. Akashi's other hand soon followed along, mimicking the actions of its companion. This time, the kiss was broken, and both Kuroko and Akashi panted for air. Even though their lips were now parted they were now gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Once more." Akashi smirked as she caught her breath, leaning in for another round.

That is, until they were unglamorously interrupted by Aomine.

"Oi oi oi! Would the two of you stop already? Sheesh! I don't see how the two of you can complain about me and Ryou so much when you two are the more perverted couple!"

"Miki, you seem to be mistaken. We are not perverted. Rather, Tetsuna and I are simply madly in love with one another."

"I expected that kind of answer." Kise murmured under her breath, doing her best to look away from what they had just witnessed. "Seicchi is the only person who can pull that line off without feeling the least bit embarrassed about it. But seeing how Tetsucchi isn't as bothered as we are, I can safely conclude that that's another switch of hers that got flipped."

"Stop talking about me as if I am a box of switches." Kuroko frowned, sliding herself off Akashi's lap and onto the cushioned seats.

"Sorry, Tetsucchi."

"Apology accepted."

"By the way, what happened to the poodle? I was so occupied with Tetsuna that it had slipped my mind completely."

"About that, the moment you made Tetsu stop and called her over to your side, she fainted. Ain't showing signs of waking up soon, though? What shall we do with her?"

"Let's just leave her here, shall we?"

"Good idea. But before we go, the least we can do is button up her blouse. What if someone sees her like this?"

"You worry too much, Ryouko. I had this room booked and paid for until closing time, yet it's only five thirty in the afternoon. No one will come in for the next five hours. I'm sure she will regain consciousness by then."

"I guess."

"So what are we gonna do now? I don't think any of us are in the mood for karaoke anymore."

"Why don't we just leave? It's a Friday after all."

"I don't have anything to do, though."

"Then why don't we go on a date, Mikicchi? In exchange, I'll play basketball with you for the whole of next week."

"Deal."

"What about Tetsucchi and Seicchi? Going out for dinner?"

"Actually, I changed my mind."

"Huh?" Kuroko blinked, not knowing what Akashi was trying to imply.

"I was thinking that we... Tetsuna and I should just head back to my house."

"We cannot do that, Seika-san. What about your father?"

"Papa just left for London this morning. He won't be back until two weeks later. And besides, all the servants already know the truth about our relationship, so there's nothing to hide. In fact, we even have two or ten supporters, so there is no risk of our secret getting leaked."

"T-Two or ten?!" Kise murmured in surprise, but it went ignored.

"That is not my point, Seika-san."

"You mean that you would actually refuse sharing a rose-petal bath with me? And a hearty, home-cooked dinner by one of the best chefs Japan has ever produced, over the warmth of the candlelight? And we can spend all night on what you had named the softest, most comfortable bed in the world; I have recently acquired some new, interesting toys that I'm sure will keep us entertained for the entire night. How about it, Tetsuna? I'm sure you wouldn't say no to a night of hot, steamy game of passion; I'll be glad to make you come as much as you wa—"

"Gahhh! Too many details! Too! Many! Details!" Aomine grimaced, flailing her arms in protest as she interrupted Akashi. "Can the two of you leave that kind of talk to your private time? My ears are being corrupted!"

"I agree with Mikicchi, but I don't want to hear that last line from a girl who spouts profanities every other time that she speaks."

"So, Tetsuna, how about it? Would you like to come over for the weekend?"

"As much as I love to, I cannot do so. I have yet to inform my parents about this matter."

"I'd knew you would say something like that, so I phoned your mother this morning to ask for her permission. She happily agreed to let you stay over the entire weekend and even on Sunday nighy itself, with the condition that you finish all your homework."

Kuroko sighed, tempted to place her palm over her face in exasperation. "I had forgotten how fond my parents are of you."

"So with that settled, you will be staying with me for the next two days, Tetsuna. Make sure you prepare yourself properly, I'm going to give you and your body so much loving that by the end of the weekend you'd be addicted to it and begging for more."

"Arghh! I can't stand anymore of this! Ryou, let's go!"

"Coming, Mikicchi! Let me pack my stuff first!"

"Five seconds."

"Too short!"

"Five, four, three..."

"I got it! I'm rushing already, so quit giving me so much pressure! Sheesh!" literally dumping everything in her bag, she zipped it up and hoisted it on her shoulder. "Seicchi and Tetsucchi, see you on Monday!"

And with that, the two made their exit. As the door closed, Akashi also stood up. She took Kuroko's hand in hers, and tugged on it.

"It's about time we leave too."

"Yes, Seika-san."

The couple gathered their bags, and lacing the fingers of their connected hands together they left the room.

"But you know, Tetsuna, I think what Ryouko said about you was true."

"About what? The switches?"

"Of course I was referring to that. It is rather refreshing to see so many different sides of you. It makes things interesting."

"Please do not refer to me as one of your playthings. That is one thing that even I cannot tolerate."

"I know, and I didn't mean it that way. Did I accidentally offend you?"

"No, you did not do such a thing."

"That's a relief then. I wouldn't know what to do if Tetsuna was to be angry with me."

"You know I would not be able to stay angry with you."

"You won't?"

"I would not, and I mean it."

"That's a relief, then. Oh, I just had a great idea. Why don't you try Level 5 on Makoto sometime? It would be as entertaining as what we have all witnessed earlier, I can assure you."

"I am not as sure as you about that. After all, she is smarter than me in terms of academics, that is for sure, so I would need to come up with something before I can actually do it. But my final decision would be based on every little thing that we do over the weekend, so I guess you would have to work hard to convince me."

"Oh, trust me, my precious Tetsuna. By the time Monday comes, I'm sure you'll be very, very convinced."

With a small smirk tugging on her lips Kuroko replied, "I shall look forward to it, then."

**-END-**

* * *

Author's end note:

**I AM NEVER, EVER, EVER WRITING YURI AGAIN.** EVEN IF ITS GENDER-BENDED. YAOI FOR LIFE!


End file.
